Chrissy's First Day at School
Chrissy stood in front of a school gate taking in the view.There are people chatting around the school garden she carry a suit case and a mini slinbag.Chrissy's eyes lit up of exictement to her new school.Carefully.she walk while carrying her suitcase.The path are were made of navy blue tile,it's more attractive.Rigth infront of the school,there are wide green lawn,a benches and a beautiful flower around the Game High. Behind the school there were two other buildungs,boy and girl dormatories.Each building had around 8 hundred thousands student in many video game character offsprings like Chrissy.It's relative smallness also appealed to the teenage daughter of Chris Redfield.She headed towardly distictively marked in pursuit of her dorm room.Though Chrissy cant wait to meet her new roomate.She hoped the girl that she sharing a room with easy to get along wuth and kept her room clean.Chrissy hates messy rooms. As she climbed upstairs to room,a sweat drips into her ,It was a tired sensation that she only expierenced when she asked a promise to her dad that he never followed.Ussually this feeling was followed by sadness.She walked at the second floor then she looked a paper that she had her class schedule and her dorm number.She began to looking for room number sixty-eight.Someone had told her that were fifty rooms per floor and there are Six Floors.It wasnt long until she found a door with her name written under the number with a another girl name,Dandora,At this point Chrissy feels nervous because when Chrissy was a 6th grade student people never believes that her father was a zombie hunter.She meet the girl shed rooming for the next school year,She opened the door with a deep breath and stepped inside.Playing her MP3,on one of the two beds was a girl with a white hair Chrissy's eyes widen,She saw first time at eenage girl with a white hair.She wore a small red vest with a black shirt.a brown pladed skirt and a black and red socks with a rubber shoes."I am Christine Lovely Anne Redfield call me Chrissy"she said confidently as she dropped her suitcase slowly"Your the daughter of?"she asked with a cocky grin"Chris Redfield".the she answered"Ha!I knew it.Anyway I am Dandora Astrid Sparda"the girl in white said replied."So are you around here?"she asked"Nope,I am from Japan"Dandora answered"Wow!I love that place"she chuckled sweetly. She started to take out her bedspread and a pillows. SHE had her favourite bedspread that was a green with a fluff at the bottom. Every student had an hour to unpack and get settled before going to their first class.She put all the materials she needed in a sling bag before taking all of her clothes out and putting them neatly in her dresser she started to ask "Do you believe that my father was a Zombie hunter" she took a deep breath"Well,yes and the puking moments is without his shirt "Dandora laughed "Dang!He removed his shirt because his heated!"she felt angry to Dandora. Chrissy continued to unpack her things until the announced over the loud speaker "All students report to class in eight minutes".Chrissy began a new beginning. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Category:The Game High Madness